Heartthrob
by Prymoor Echo
Summary: Years after The Lion Guard was nullified, a new high school program for all animals even the Outland lions, is created. Kion and Kiara go through a life time that's supposed to be fun. Even if it means confronting old friends.
1. Chapter 1

Heartthrob

By: Prymoor Echo

Chapter 1: Nullification, The High School Program

It all just ended like that. The final steps of the newest Lion Guard. Kion and Fuli took it to far. "Fine, then I guess this chapter of our life is over. I honestly never should of brought back The Lion Guard. I also can't believe you 3 would take Fuli's side after all of this." Kion exclaimed. Beshte, Bunga, and Ono thought that it was all Kions fault.

"You know what, I agree!" Fuli replied. Beshte, Bunga, and Ono all nodded in agreement to Fuli. Kion actually did take it too far. Kion took all the glory, and he knew it. Kion and the other 4 would always start fighting about who is the leader, and just who is the better member of The Lion Guard. Kion was so detirmened to be the leader, that he would start to hurt one of the other 4. Kion had done this about 5 times, without hurting anyone, before the last straw. "You know, it's just not fair seeing you being the big shot and bossing us around all the time." Beshte explained.

"We're done Kion." Bunga implied. Fuli, Beshte, Bunga, and Ono stomped away never to look back at the day The Lion Guard was completely abolished. The only two things that were left behind, was the memory of a team that worked so well in the beginning, and Kions Lion Guard Paw tattoo on his shoulder.

None of the members spoke to each other for years, they all went into the dark. there was absolute silence between the 5 of them. Bunga just lived his life as a normal animal in the pridelands, Beshte just became a bigger hippo and did his hippo things. Ono roamed the pridelands, exploring anything that interested him, and Fuli became an around the clock hunter, and constantly trained. Kion was being kind of trained to become part of the royal family, but he thought it was pointless since he wasn't going to become king when he was older.

Everything they did is what they wanted or needed to do, except when a new high school program was up and running in the Pridelands and Outlands. The high school consisted of all adolescent animals, both from the Pridelands and Outlands, but were seperated. This school was completely outdoors and kinesthetic. It wasn't long before Kiara and Kion had to see there friends again. Even if it meant that they had probloms in the past.

"Alright you thave a good day." Simba said happily. Kiara and Kion both said, "Yay," sarcastically. "Kiara, Kion, smile." Nala said laughing softly. Kiara and Kion hopped down to the ground heading towards the direction of the Outlands, but not going there of course. Kion, now older, more muscular, and with a red mane with three orange streaks that he's had since he was a cub, thought about everyone who's going to be there.

"You excited to see Kamari?" Kiara asked. "Sure." Kion sponded looking down at the ground. Kamari was a lion who had maroon fur, and a firebrick colored mane. Kamari was just as tall as Kion, in great shape, and had fire red eyes. Kion and Kamari would always play pranks on the other lions parents or other animals scattered through out the pridelands. I seemed weird, that now Kamari can't play pranks anymore.

Kiara and Kion continued walking through the savannah, with the high school group now in sight. "There he is, Kion the prince himself." Kamari roared. Most of the animals turned there heads to see Kion and Kamari doing there handshake. "Dude it's been a few weeks... are you okay?" Kamari questioned. Kion just nodded. Now all the teachers who were all different species of animals, pulled groups of animals, saying that they'll be with them the first period of the day, and it was pretty much the same thing through out the whole day.

Math, Science (More of Biology and Life Science), Social Studies, and English just flew by. It was already lunch time. Which they obviously split up the carnivores and herbivores, It seemed really weird to have herbivores watch carnivores see them eat of what could be one of the herbivore species. Afterwards school was let out early, it was supposed to be an introduction to this high school program.

"Hey Kion!" Beshte bellowed as he slowly jogged towards Kion and Kamari. "Oh... hey Beshte." Kion said awkwardly. "Hey Kion, I just want to say sorry about that whole 'break up' a few years ago. I honestly don't know why I took sides with Fuli." Beshte explained. Kion raised one eye brow to look confused. "Fuli or Bunga, put you up to this didn't they?" Kion replied. "No, no, no, no, I haven't even talked to any of them since... well you know." Beshte yelped.

Kion looked down after he apologized to Beshte. Kion knew that Fuli, Bunga, and Ono wouldn't even dare talk to Kion. "I guess I should say sorry, just the fact that I took some things overboard and I shouldn't of snapped like that." Kion sighed. "Kion, you shouldn't feel sorry for yourself, most Lions are aggressive in some way or another, and I know for a fact that you and your dad are the same when you guys get angry." Kamari implied.

"Well, anyways I just hope we can still be friends after all these years." Beshte bellowed again. Kion nodded and Beshte ran as fast as he could towards the lakes that his parents are always swimming in. "You know Kion, I feel like we could figure something out for this problom that apparently Fuli and the other two, who haven't figured out how to let things go." Kamari implied again. "Although, the only flaw, is that Tiifu, and Zuri go here too, and they have massive crushes on you." Kamari chuckled. Kion eyes widened.

"No, please Kamari you have to save me from those monsters!" Kion laughed. Kamari bursted out laughing knowing that this is the year that Tiifu and Zuri will actually be fighting over who gets to date Kion first. "Well, Kion I don't know what I can do because it was your choice for us to constantly train to become ripped like we are now." Kamarisaid still laughing as hard as he could. Kion began to stomp away from Kamari with an angry look on his face but still happy.

"Alright, see you later Kamari." Kion said jogging away towards Kiara. This time there was a proper gretting. "Kiara, how was... you OK?" Kion asked. Kion looked at the ground in a trance, until a few seconds later she spoke. "There was the cutest guy I've ever... I've ever seen." Kiara chuckled. "And who is that?" Kion interrogated Kiara. "His name was... you know whnever mind." Kiara swooned.

Kion smiled being happy for Kiara knowing that what's happening to her, isn't going to happen to him. Kion finally got Kiara to pay a little more attention to what's going on and they both strolled back towards Pride Rock. "So, I guess you had a good day." Kion inferenced. Kiara nodded her head.

"Hey, how was your first day of High School?" Nala asked approaching Kion and Kiara. "I mean, it was OK... for me at least, Kiara had a good day because she now has a crush on another lion." Kion responded. "Really? Who is it?" Nala asked Kion. "I don't know, she didn't tell me anything about him." Kion replied.

Just behind Nala was Simba, zoning in on Kion and Nalas conversation. Simba was curious and a little mad on not knowing who this mysterious lion figure is.

 **Hope you enjoyed my FIRST FANFICTION! So, I'd like to know how I did. Anyways, that was the intro so I'll try to make all the future chapters longer. Thanks for reading! - Prymoor Echo**


	2. Chapter 2: Kiara & Kovu,Fight

Heartthrob

By Prymoor Echo

Chapter 2: Kiara and Kovu

 _So before this behins I just want to say that I'm going to make this story focus on more than one character. So there will be chapters that might focus on Fuli, or Kiara -like this one- or Nala and Simba, maybe Kamari and then back to Kion. I feel like the story might be longer and just more fun to write and maybe more fun to read for you guys. So anyways enjoy._

Once the sun fell and the moon illuminated the night, Kiara couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about her crush, Kovu. She knew that Simba and maybe Kion would get mad ifshe were to tell them about this. She tried to think of a plan for when they eventually do find out. Although they of course had major flaws. Kiara would also get up and walk outside to pace back and forth or get a drink of water. She felt like she was in a situation that whatever the outcome may be, would be a bad outcome.

The sun soon began to shine and before Kion and Kiara knew it, they had to venture off back to high school. "Have a great day." Nala said kind of singing. Kion smiled at Nala while Kiara stood looking at the horizon drifting off into thought about Kovu. Kion jumped in front of Kiara to get her attention. "Let's go Kiara, I know that you really like that guy but seriously, pay attention." Kion chuckled. "Kion can you let me daydream at least one time without you interrupting?" Kiara questioned. "Nope!" Kion screamed.

Going the same route they went yesterday, Kion and Kiara were quiet for the first few minutes. Until Kiara broke the silence. "Hey is Jasiri at school? I didn't see her. I men she just has a massive crush on you and she tries to follow you everywhere." Kiara asked. Kion looked at Kiara with a confused expression. "Really, for how long?" Kion implored. " I think since she first met you." Kiara replied. "Oh." Kion implied.

The rest of the walk was eerily quiet. Until Kiara and Kion finally reached the the crowd of animals conversating about anything they could think of. Kion strolled toward Kamari, and Kiara headed towards Tiifu and Zuri. "Hey Kiara." Zuri yelled. "Hey Zuri, hey Tiifu." Kiara responded. "So, anything interesting that we should talk about? Like who you like? Or what's going on in your classes?" Kiara asked. Tiifu looked down and swiftly looked at Kion. Zuri just thought in silence. "Nooooo... not... really anything." Tiifu replied. Zuri shook her head.

Suddenly everyone knew that it was time to go to there classes. "Well, see you at lunch. I guess we can finish this then." Kiara chatted. Tiifu and Zuri nodded in agreement and split up. Now Kiara became worried knowing that Kovu was in all of her classes. The only thing that she told herself was, "Don't completely humiliate yourself in front of the whole school, and definetely in front of Kovu." Kiara sat down in front of her math teacher, Mr. Akachi. Kiara kept her head focused ahead of her or down at the ground.

Kovu was the last one in, exactly one minute before class started. Kovu sat down behind everyone because he knew that everyone hated him. Except Kiara. There were no other outland lions that joined him in that math class, so Kovu would have absoultely no fun or really have anyone to talk to. Some of the zebras in front of Kiara said, "You'd better watch out, he might get hungry and try to eat you in the middle of class." The first zebra said. "Hey, look at that scar, I'm guessing he's going to try and take over the throne like Scar did. Maybe he'll kill Kion." The second zebra spoke. Some of the other animals laughed from tuning into the conversation. Kovu not being amused growled softly.

Mr. Akachi went on and on about multiplication and all that stuff, and had the class practice on how to find the volume of any cylinder, cone, or sphere (This was the only math thing that came to my head, so sorry if you have no clue what I just wrote). Kovu was called on by Mr. Akachi to find out the volume of a sphere with a radius of 2. Kovu didn't answer. "Remember the formula, (XD sorry). "About 33.5 cubed." Kovu answered. "Correct, very good Kovu." Mr. Akachi implied happily, knowing that at least someone in his class was paying attention, and knew what he was talking about. "Wow, Kovu's hot, muscular, and smart." Kiara thought to herself.

So after all that math nonsense, that nobody will ever use or want to ever learn about, the next class which was Social Studies, was boring. Even with Kion in the same class, and sitting right next to Kiara, didn't help at all. Kion gasped. "Is that him?" Kion questioned. "Yeah, please don't be mad." Kiara replied blushing. Kion had another confused look on his face, and it wasn't because he didn't understand how Mrs. Imani hasn't caught Kiara and him talking. "Why would I be mad, he looks like he could take care of you, that's all that I would be picky about for my big sister." Kion responded lightly punching Kiara in the arm. Kiara giggled. "Well I guess I have to be picky about a girlfriend that you'll have some day, and see if they can take care of you." Kiara whispered.

The time for lunch finally came after what felt like 12 hours. "Oh, thank god. I don't think I could take anymore lectures about how the pridelands was discovered from Mrs. Imani." Kion sighed in relief. Kiara laughed again. "Alright, I'll see you after school." Kion implied while walking into Kamari. Kiara stared at Kovu who stayed sitting down, looking at the ground. "Poor guy, he's probably wondering why he's even here." Kiara thought to herself. Kiara found where Tiifu and Zuri were gossiping. Everything Kiara could hear from Tiifu before she caught attention from the two of them was, "I just can't stand how cute Kion is."

Lunch wasn't very interesting from there on out, and Kiara chose not to mention anything of what Tiifu said about Kion. The rest of the day was also fairly simple. Nothing else happened until after school. Kion and Kiara were about to leave until one of Kions other friends Ekon bumped into Kovu. "Hey watch where you're going punk." Ekon barked. "Says the person who wasn't even looking ahead, and just blindly ran into me." Kovu said defending himself. Somehow Ekon felt threatened. "Well then, it sounds like a lonely outlander wants to fight." Ekon said generating a crowd around the two.

Soon enough Ekon threw the first blow the the face. Good thing he didn't make another scar on his face. Well, Kovu thought he did and clawed Ekon's face creating a behemothic gash on Ekons eye and cheek. Eventually after a few more attacks, Kovu was victorious and leaving immeadiatley unscathed. Kion and Kamari helped their fallen comrade up and Kamari helped send Ekon towards a medic somewhere over near Pride Rock.

"Well that escalated quickly." Kiara whispered to Kion. "If you're Ekon, fights always do. I just hope one day he'll figure it out and try to avoid fighting. One day it might kill him." Kion replied. Kion and Kiara again taking their route back to Priderock actually had stuff to talk about. Just about how Jasiri, Tiifu and Zuri have crushes on Kion. Kion's only reaction was complete shock, now knowing that he might be in another big situation in the future.

"Hey, how was your day?" Nala greeted Kion and Kiara. Kion and Kiara looked each other smiling. "Action-packed." They both said at the same time. Once again looking at each other but this time laughing. "Why, what happened?" Simba yelled butting into the conversation. "Well, there was a huge political debate on how I should be the next king in English... sorry Kiara." Kion chuckled. "That's fine, there was also an extremely fast fight afetr school with Ekon and an outlander named Kovu." Kiara explained. "Huh, I always thought that kid was trouble." Simba implied. "Well dad, it was Ekon who started it, I mean Kovu got away unharmend Ekon a huge gash on the side of his face... but I don't think he's really a bad guy." Kion said to Simba.

Simba narrowed his eyes a little and didn't respond. "Oh well, at least you two are fine, and you two had a good day, that's all I'll really care about." Simba replied smiling. Kiara giggled and soon drifted off into another fantasy about Kovu.

 **Hope you enjoyed, again this is my first fanfiction so feel free to tell me what I can improve on or what I did well. Also sorry for any weird spacing in the math class paragraph with the equation (also didn't to make anyone confused but it was the only math topic that I could think of). Thanks for reading!**

 **\- Prymoor Echo**


	3. Chapter 3:A New Friend, School Bonfire

Heartthrob

by Prymoor Echo

Chapter 3: A New Friend, The School Party

This time around there wasn't any school. It was saturday night, the time where everyone does fun or relaxing stuff, or at least some. Although there was a party tonight, it's not a party that's filled with drunks and continuous fights, it was more of a school get together party. Simba arranged all of this hoping that maybe some animals can clear the air with others. "Are you two ready?" Simba asked Kion and Kiara. "Yeah, I mean you shouldn't ask me, Kiara was the one worried all day about how she looked and kept asking me if she should go or not." Kion explained. Nala giggled. "Well you know your sister she wants to just generally be as royal as she can." Nala replied. Kion tried to hold in his laughter because he knew his sister isn't royally perfect.

"OK, let's go before I change my mind." Kiara yelped as she swiftly ran down Pride Rock. "Well geez, could you at least wait for me?" Kion roared to Kiara about a couple hundred feet ahead of him now. Kiara finally slowed down to allow Kion to catch up. "You really want to impress that guy you like huh, I mean i know you like to look perfect as possible, but you've never been this antsy." Kion said catching his breath. Kiara just smiled and looked like she wasn't even tired from all that sprinting. "I'm surprised that your not even a little bit about this party." Kiara implied.

Kion rolled his eyes as they were both right in front of the bonfire sort of gathering. "Well, I'll see you in a few hours, maybe sooner if Tiifu and Zuri stop talking. You know how they like to ramble on and on." Kiara said. "Yeah." Kion agreed. Kiara parted ways and ran towards Tiifu, Zuri wasn't at the party yet, and Kion began searching for Kamari, he knew that Ekon was probably with him. Kion was correct, Kamari was conversating about Ekons new scar. "Yoooooooooooo, that looks bad." Kion jumped into the conversation. "Oh my fu... you're exaggerating!" Ekon yelped. "Ok, ok... jesus." Kion replied.

"It'll heal alright." Ekon said. "You mean fade." Kamari corrected Ekon. "Don't tell me what I already know Kamari." Ekon chuckled. "Yes, there we go. I didn't want an aggressive Ekon today." Kamari implied. Ekon immeadiatley scoffed. "Seriously though, if I see Kovu, he's dead." Ekon said gritting his teeth. "Ok, come on now Ekon, I think you're over reacting to this whole thing, I mean you ran into him blindy, like Kovu said and you know that, and then challenged him to a fight just like that. It's irrational to be mad at him." Kion explained to Ekon. "And you did throw the first punch." Kamari said softly. Ekon just growled at Kion and Kamari. "Hey... calm down." Kion said as serious as he could.

"Well... look who just showed up." Kamari said looking at the hill in front of the bonfire. Kovu and Vitani walked down the hill. Looking menacing as they always are they don't even come close to anyone. "I'm talking to him, I can't let him go on his merry way." Ekon quickly said. "Woah woah woah woah, Ekon." Kamari said raising his voice. "Oh no, he's just embarrassing himself at this point, especially if he fights him again." Kamari explained. " Well, I'll acknowledge his bravery to actually go up to Kovu." Kion implied.

Kovu only became more enraged the more Ekon talked to him. "Oooooohhhh, this is bad, this is really bad. Look at how angry Kovu is getting." Kamari yelped wanting to grab Ekon and get him away from Kovu. "Wow, you're really worried." Kion noticed. "I wouldn't normally be worried, but if Kovu went away unscathed from the fight and Ekon was just destroyed, then I'm worried. I mean Kovus bound to do that again, I mean he was born to kill right?" Kamari explained. "OK I get that. I'm also pretty sure Kovu and Vitani have been brainwashed to hate all pridelanders though, I mean his mom as literally gone insane and has become obsessed about killing my dad." Kion replied. Kion and Kamari saw Kovu growl at Ekon. " That's my queue, I'm getting him away from Kovu." Kamari said.

"Hey Ekon! Mesi is looking for you!" Kamari screamed. "Wait really?" Kion questioned. "Oh yeah, she has a major crush on him and has been trying to get me to get him to talk to her." Kamari told Kion. Kion was extremely confused at what hjust said but just went with it. Ekon fell back away from Kovu. "OK now WE should talk to him." Kion said. "What?" Kamari yelped. Kion stomped toward Kovu with Kamari behind him. "Hey Kovu." Kion said getting Kovus attention. Kovu slowly and creepily looked up. "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude or maybe offensive in any way, but what did Ekon say to you?" Kion interrogated Kovu. "Well now I know his name." Kovu chuckled evilly. "Anyways he really just said that he'll get his revenge, to make it short." Kovu answered.

"Yeah, sorry about Ekon in general, he is normally aggressive, but if you need him to not bother you, please get us." Kion said. "Oh wow, he thinks were weaker than we actually are. Typical pridelander." Vitani scoffed. "Hey, I just want to put the fact that pridelanders don't get along with... well outlanders, I don't think you should be called that though." Kion replied. Kovu kind of smiled. "I'm Kio..." "Vitani and I know who you are Kion, we both know Kamari too." Kovu said cutting off Kion. "O...k, um, well if you ever need us, please just get me or Kamari, you'll always have friends in the... pridelands." Kion said trying not to make Kovu or Vitani mad. "Yeah." Kovu replied happily.

"Kion, how do you do it?" Kamari asked. "What do I do?" "Make friends so easily, like you just made friends with a Pridelands enemy." Kamari explained. "I don't know, just comes by easy for me, I mean how do you think I got Fuli into The Lion Guard?" Kion said. Kamari opened his mouth but no words came out. "Good point." Kamari implied. "Now where is Ekon? Did we actually lose him?" Kion asked.

"It was the most amazing thing I've ever done." Tiifu said enthusiastically. Kiara replied bored and just dying to find Kion to just go back to Pride Rock now. Kiara thought that being here now is pointless since all she wanted to do was see if she could talk to Kovu. The only thing Kiara could do though, was to talk to Tiifu. It would've been a better party if Zuri was at the party in Kiara's opinion, because she tells Tiifu to stop talking all the time.

"Well, Tiifu I can't stay here forever. My dad will get mad, so I'll see you tomorrow right?" Kiara said. "Yeah, hope this was as fun for you as it was for me." Tiifu replied. "Oh yeah, definetely... not." Kiara implied silently. Kiara searched and searched for Kion and eventually found him with Beshte and Kamari. "Kion! Kion! I'm going to head back home if you want to come with me." Kiara told Kion. "You go ahead, I'm going to stay here for another hour, maybe longer, maybe shorter." Kion replied. Kiara nodded her head and turned around to head back to Pride Rock. Kiara was right at the entrance and was stopped by another Lion named Haji, who had a major crush on Kiara. Haji had golden fur and a chocolate colored mane.

"Hey, Kiara. Want to take this session back to my place?" Haji said trying to act romantic. "Eww, no." Kiara replied. "Oh come on Kiara I know you love me." Haji said throwing himself at Kiara, trying to kiss her. "Ugh, Haji get off of me." Kiara raised her voice. Haji tried it again now catching a few animals attention. Haji then tried this once more. "Hey, get off of her. If your that desperate, go find someone else who's single and as desperate as you are." Kovu said jumping in from the shadows behind Kiara.

"Ok fine, whatever outlander." Haji replied backing away from Kiara. "You alright?" Kovu asked. Kiara was silent for a few because her discreet swooning. "Yeah. Thanks" Kiara said. "No problom princess. At least he won't be bothering you for the rest of the night." Kovu implied. Kiara looked up at Kovu and smiled. Kovu took a second to smile evilly, which made Kiara swoon even more.

Kion looked around to see if anything funn or abnormal was going on. That usually happened when Ekon was here but he's completely disappeared. The only thing Kion found was Kiara talking to Kovu. Kion stared, which caught Kamari's attention. "Kion what are you staring at?" Kamari looked in the direction where Kion was. "Oh snap. Are you OK? There isn't any over protective brother thoughts going on now is there?" Kamari questioned. "No, I just figured out something. Kiara told me that there was this guy that she liked, and I just found out that Kovu was the guy." Kion chuckled. "Wow, that sly dog." Beshte said. Kion and kamari looked at Beshte. "I mean't that in the best way. Like in the way where I feel happy for Kovu, just the fact that everyone hates because he grew up in a bad neigherhood and with a bad family." Beshte said.

"Sure. Anyways I guess I'll go home, I'm pretty sure Kiara will stay or hours now. Trust me she has definetly changed her mind." Kion explained. "Alright, see you Monday." Kamari replied. Kion went home to feel happy for Kiara. It wasn't everday he would see Kiara talking to someone, rather than Tiifu and Zuri. "Hey Kion, where is Kiara." Simba questioned. "Oh god Dad, please don't interrogate me again." Kion groaned. "That was only one time Kion." Simba laughed. "Kiara's just talking to Tiifu and Zuri. She was actually having fun." Kion replied. "Good." Simba replied. Kion felt like Kiara owes him something now, the fact that he just saved her from getting in trouble. "Hey Kion, if Zazu comes back saying that Kiara needs someone to home with, you're going back out there!" Simba explained. "Alright dad!" Kion replied.

 **Sorry I wasn't posting anything, believe or not, I was on vacation for two weeks. Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading chapter 3 of Heartthrob!**

 **-Prymoor Echo**


	4. Chapter 4:Trouble

Heartthrob

by Prymoor Echo

Chapter 4: Trouble

Kion woke up the next morning extremely exhausted because of that party, but what was funny about that was that Kion thought that school party wasn't even a party. It was truely more of a social hour, except it was a 6 hours. Kion looked around to see if Kiara was around, since he didn't have to go back and walk Kiara home. Kion found her near the entrance of Pride Rock sleeping. She was also smiling. Kion kew thashe was in love, but not to the point where she dreams about Kovu.

It was only another hour until everyone was up and ready to take on probloms with the outlanders. They always wondered if it was going to be an attempt to take over Pride Rock by violence, or that they bribed some hyenas to ambush Simba. Kion and Kiara both went out to talk for a few and then hang out with their friends. "So, you and Mr. Kovu really hit it off night." Kion said. "Oh, shut up." Kiara replied smiling, pushing Kion. "Well, it's true, I bet tomorrow you two will already be married." Kion remarked. Kiara returned a growl.

Kion and Kiara eventually split their ways to go find their friends. Their conversation was cut short because Kiara didn't want to talk about her encounter with Kovu anymore. Kion found Kamari near one of the pridelands lakes to the west. "Kion did you hear?" Kamari questioned chuckling. "No, what?" Kion replied. "Ekon got drunk and picked another fight." Kamari laughed. "With who?" Kion asked. "With Fuli the Cheetah." Kamari answered. Kion's smile disappeared and was suddenly lost in thought.

Kion could only remember The Lion Guard. Kion hasn't seen her in years. It was only a matter of time before he bumps into her. "Hey, you ok?" Kamari asked. Kion looked down at the ground trying to look like there wasn't anything bothering him. "Yeah, yeah I'm... I'm fine." Kion said. "Sure." Kamari implied. "Anyways, Fuli won and Ekon is being taken care of... he just doesn't know when to quit does he?" Kamari continued explaining. "Apparently not..." Kion implied. "I mean he is impossible to reason with."

"Well anyways, want to go to the Elephant Graveyard, prank Timon and Pumbaa, or what?" Kamari questioned. "Hey what's with all the questions?" Kion ironically asked. "I don't know, I'm bored." Kamari answered. "Ok then, I guess we can go to the Elephant Graveyard, maybe Jasiri is there too." Kion said. "Oh yeah, maybe she'll take us on another adventure like last year." Kamari implied. "Well, I don't want to get in trouble this time though." Kion said.

Soon Kion and Kamari arrived at the Elephant Graveyard only to find some outlanders talking to Jasiri. Both Kion and Kamari dashed to hide behind some huge elephant head skulls. "Oh come on beautiful just kill Kion for us, or we're going to have to make you regret this..."

 **Sorry for the chapter being short, and sorry for not posting in a few weeks. Anyways if you want to follow me on facebook or twitter just search up Prymoor Echo and you can see upcoming stories or updates. Thanks for reading.**

 **-Prymoor Echo**


	5. Chapter 5:Crushes,Standing Up

Heartthrob

by Prymoor Echo

Chapter 5: Crushes

 **A/N: Sorry... it was school... :'( Anyways there was an idea that was suggested to me that I liked, so I'll be getting into that this chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

Jasiri stood were she was nervously, looking down at the ground. She was too afraid to say no, but at the same time, didn't want to say yes. Kion and Kamari were still behind the elephant skull figuring out how they would get those outlanders away from Jasiri. Kion immeadiatley with no rhyme or reason, threw a rock at hit one of the outlanders right in the back. "Ow," said the outlander. "Quick, someone's here!" The outlander roared. The outlanders (sorry that that word has been used several times already) sprinted away from Jasiri leaving her alone, amazed.

"Hey Jasiri, you alright?" Kion yelled. Jasiri turned to see Kion peeking over the elephant skull, she didn't nod or say anything, but stood their like before. Kamari peeked over the skull with a confused look, the same as Kion's. The fact that Jasiri of all people would be just staring at Kion after nearly being peer pressured into something she didn't want to do and didn't do anything about it. It puzzled Kion.

Jasiri, after five minutes of amazement snapped out of her trance and disappeared. "That was awkward." Kamari implied. "I agree. For one, Jasiri wouldn't let anyone mess with her without fighting, and two... well it's obvious... the staring." Kion replied. "I think that Jasiri has something on her mind, maybe she was scared or nervous about what she was thinking of." Kamari suggested. Kion didn't speak, but instead looked over to where Jasiri disappeared to.

 **A Few Minutes Later...**

Vitani was standing about a couple hundred feet away from Kion and Kamari, amazed at what she just witnessed. Not that it was surprisingly violent or anything, but that fact that she saw Kion save an animal in distress. Also that fact that she had time to check Kion out. (*wink* *wink*) Vitani began to like Kion a bit more, and she decided to go and talk to Kion real quick.

As Vitani was walking over to Kion she found a few of her outland allies spying on Kion and Kamari. Vitani acted fast. "Kion... you need to leave now. We'll talk later, or tomorrow, or at school. Just leave it's not safe." Vitani whispered while pushing Kion and Kamari in the direction of Pride Rock. "Wha..." "I said go." Vitani said silently. Kion and Kamari ran away from Vitani. Kion and Kamari now worried ran for their lives. It was like they were literally about to die in a few seconds.

"Ok... *pant* is it just me or did everything that just happened go so fast?" Kion asked Kamari. "Everything happened _extremely_ fast." Kamari agreed. "There must've been something going on over there." Kamari implied. "Maybe... or it was the fact that Vitani was embarrassed that she saw us." Kion said. "Ok, well it was a short adventure, but I should just leave. I feel like my Mom wants me back." Kamari said. "Alright, I'll see you later." Kion replied.

Once Kion got back to Pride Rock, Nala informed Kion that Kiara was out and about. Kion knew that that meant Kiara was looking for Kovu. "She was really excited this morning and I don't know why. She's usually really tired and angry." Nala said. "Eh, I'm sure she's fine." Kion said. "Well, I hope she is..." Nala implied. Nala walked outside to see if she can find Simba out in the open doing the morning report. He was way out near the valley where Mufasa died. At least he wasn't going to get yelled at.

On Monday, Kion and Kiara were in Math class, and the bell rang. Kiara and Kovu were like ninjas and vanished in under 3 seconds, but Vitani met Kion. "Hey, sorry about Saturday... it's not ideal for a pridelander to be in what the outlanders call their territory." Vitani said vaguely. "Oh... that's why, well I'm not worrying about it anyways." Kion replied. "Good." Vitani said before kissing Kion on the cheek and giving him a note. Vitani left Kion in his tracks, mezmerized. The note said, meet me at the old baobab tree near the cliff (where the wildebeasts graze). Kion then felt all warm and fuzzy inside.

 **Well, I tried to write this as fast as I could so sorry if this chapter was fast and short. If you do want more, just tell me or follow if you'd like to. Thanks for reading!**

 **-Prymoor Echo**


	6. Chapter 6: Returning Concerns

Heartthrob

By PrymoorEcho

Chapter 6: Returning Concerns

 **I've Returned!**

"You remember those times we spent together... I do. Remember when we met... how awkward it was. Because I do. Although now, it seems like you've forgotten me. I've disappeared from your memory. Gone in the wind, covered by the clouds, drawn in the stars... yes, that place you told me where all the great kings of the past watch over us. But I can't... with the fact that you've been hanging around with that scum. DON'T YOU REMEMBER? SHE'S THE ENEMY! It was inevitable that you'd forget the one who made you curious, mischievous, lovable... unforgettable. Now there you are under the baobab tree... meeting her... and not me.

She's going to betray you... she's going to let you down... she's going to lead you to the doorstep of death itself. But why can't you see that? Can't you see that she's a ghost out to haunt you? Can't you see that she's there to humiliate, and torture you? Can't you see? Why can't you see. You won't make it out alive with her... but with me, that's a story with a happy ending. The happy ending being like a fairy tale, a fable, a myth... a legend. Where we live happily ever after. I can't help but feel that you don't understand that. Once you find out what I mean... you'll think I'm trying to meddle with this relationship, you'll think... you'll think that I'm the one who doesn't understand.

It's so visible, but you're oblivious. She's a siren and you're King Midas. She's luring you into a trap, and the greed for love, and attention will lead to everything you love being destroyed. Now I feel helpless. Leaving me in the dark like this... I can't handle it anymore. I've never been so infuriated in my life. I once thought you were a normal lion... I once that...that...that we had something. But, you instead had to annihilate my life... and now I know that you clearly want me out of your life.

I'm not someone you can play with, and if you want to hurt me like this, then so be it. When the night calls... I'll have some

claws, some teeth, and a bad attitude...

WITH YOUR NAME WRITTEN ALL OVER THEM

-?"

She set down the letter... under the baobab tree for him to see as clear as day.

"Let's get back to business." The girl muttered to herself.

 **A/N: Even though this was short... I'm ready to write more and more.**

-PrymoorEcho


	7. Chapter 7: If Only I Could

Heartthrob

Chapter 7: If I Could

It's been months since the new system of schooling that was set into place and there really hasn't been anything that interesting. There just seemed to be tons of that teenage angst that was built up because of the fact they all were around unfamiliar denizens. It's kind of been the same, school, go home, sleep and repeat that every week. Again, Kion was waiting after school for Kamari. "Hey, did you figure out who wrote that letter, it's been a while since I asked." Kamari questioned. "No, it could literally be anybody. I have no clue." Kion replied. Kion and Kamari began walking down towards the water hole near Pride Rock which seems to be the newest hot spot for all the Lions.

Other Lions were actually swimming in the water hole which was definitely something interesting. The aquatic substance was soaring through the sky every 2 or so seconds. "Oh shit dude, look at Ekon getting it on with Zuri. How in the world did he fall in love with her?" Kamari whispered to Kion. "We both know this... Ekon is weeeeiiiiirrrd." Kion replied. Both of the young adult lions chuckled. "If only everyone else would use their common sense and notice that." Kamari implied.

Kion looked to the right where the nearest acacia tree still stood, finding Kiara and Kovu speaking to Haji. "Oooooohhhhh... crap." Kion said. Kamari turned his head to the same direction. "Well... there's going to be a fight isn't there." Kamari asked. Kion nodded slowly hoping that this would go in a completely different direction.

* * *

"I'm just saying that you could do so much better than this, I would actually treat you like a princess." Haji said. Kovu kept getting more infuriated by the second. Kiara knew he had to leave and immeadiatley stood up to shove Haji as far away as possible. "Hey, Kiara..." "Just leave." Kiara said embarrassed. Haji was then aggressively pushed away from both of them. Kion then came to the side of his sister. "You good?" Kion asked. "Yeah." Kiara sighed. Kion looked back to see Haji in awe. "You're smart. We both know you'll do so much better than that." Kion implied.

"I'll leave you and Kovu alone... unlike some people. Tell Kovu to be careful, because like Ekon, Haji will try to get what he wants." Kion said. Kiara nodded and proceeded to continue her afternoon with Kovu. "You pride landers are... an interesting bunch." Kovu said. "Tell me about it..." Kiara sighed. There was an awkward silence between the two as they didn't really know what else to say after that experience.

"Hey, Kiara I've been meaning to uh, show you something." Kovu said. Kiara looked up with curiosity. "What is it?" Kiara questioned. "You've been asking about my home for a while... and I was thinking that this was the right time for you to see it." Kovu explained. "Well yeah, Ok. I just wanted to know why you live there, considering all the horrendous things people say about it... like why don't you just leave?" Kiara asked.

"If only I could..." Kovu replied. "What do you mean?" Kiara asked. Kovu became depressed recalling all the memories he has at his home. He compared his home to the Pride Lands and clearly decided that he would rather live in the Pride Lands than the Out Lands. "Kiara... I've tried running away, and I've tried to on purposely get exiled from the Out Lands as well, but they... have plans." Kovu tried to explain. "What do you mean plans?" Kiara asked.

"I mean they need me for one of their idiotic schemes... have your parents even figured it out... that they'll never stop antagonizing you." Kovu nearly roared at the top of his lungs. "Are... are you trying to lure me into a trap or... or ambush?" Kiara questioned getting extremely nervous. "I was originally; at the bonfire. Then I realized that you shouldn't be the one to suffer." Kovu implied while turning around and began walking away from the lake. Kiara eventually caught up after a few seconds. "Someone has to suffer?" Kiara for the 100th time asking a question. Kovu didn't dare answer her question. "I thought you wouldn't hurt me." Kiara whimpered. Kovu immediately stopped and stared into Kiara's eyes. "I wouldn't ever hurt you. But my family will... just like how your family will hurt me." Kovu pointed out. "Next week, they're going to start following me... watching me...watching Vitani, Kion, and you. If you want to talk, we're going to have to talk at Pride Rock." Kovu implied

"Your parents won't recognize me anyway."

 **"Even though this was short... I'm ready to write more and more." - Chapter 6**

 **Yeah I clearly wasn't. My bad :/**

 **-Prymoor Echo**


End file.
